The Day I Met The Doctor
by Lord Lady Lex
Summary: I go from the most boring place on the planet to an intergalactic traveler in one day? Yeah right, I'll believe that when I see it.
1. Chapter 1

I will never forget the day I met the Doctor. It was the day I died inside.

It started out unlike any other. Got up. Went to school. But this day was different. Special. This was the day the cast list was announced for my high school's musical. My last musical. Three years of standing in the background would culminate in this: Me! A lead role in Little Shop of Horrors!

I walked down the hall, faster and faster, practically falling over myself to get there. Didn't look at the characters at all, just my name. Found it! In the lead section! My finger followed the dots to the name of my character… Mrs…. Luce? Who the hell is Mrs. Luce? I turned around and walked back to the lunchroom. I wasn't quite aware of my surroundings. There was an odd feeling in my chest. I could feel my hands shaking. Maybe there's more characters in the musical than in the movie. Maybe I am actually someone important.

I sat down at the table where my friends were. All involved in his or her own conversation, no one said anything. I opened my laptop. To Google I went. Started searching for the cast list. It took me twenty minutes. But there she was. Finally. I read her description and my heart sank. I was worried about this. Mrs. Luce is the wife of the editor of Time Magazine. Basically just someone interested in the plant.

I tried to keep it together for the rest of the day, but I lost it a couple times. Alone in the locker room during gym I sobbed. Singing during choir I had to excuse myself to the restroom. People repeatedly asked me what was wrong, and I repeatedly denied that anything was.

The day finally over, I went to my haven. My grandparent's house, ten miles outside of town, ten acres of glorious wilderness. I drove up and started wandering, looking for my uncle's horse, Jack. (Jack Daniels, but I always call him Jack) I really should know better than to have so much time to myself to think.

Sitting on a fallen tree, I began to cry. I must have sat there for a full fifteen minutes. And that was when I heard him.

"What's the matter?"

I gave out a squeak and fell of the log, startled. He sort of… took a step forward and held out a hand as if to try and catch me but withdrew both as I stood back up, regaining (some of) my composure.

"Who on earth are you? And how did you get here?" I asked between gasps, wiping tears from my eyes and trying to stop crying.

"My name's the doctor, what's the matter?" the man with the British accent pressed, stepping forward gingerly.

"Nothing-nothing's wrong, I'm fine" I lied.

"Liar. How many times have you said that today? This week?"

"Well if people would stop asking if I was okay I wouldn't have to lie!" I snapped back.

"Right… Sorry…" the Doctor replied, looking genuinely apologetic.

I sat back down where I was, facing him this time, and stared at my feet. "It really doesn't matter. I'm being stupid. There's nothing I can do to change it so why don't I just accept it."

The Doctor stared back at me for a moment. "Doesn't matter? Stupid? Are you kidding? Why don't you want to talk about what is hurting you so much that you have to lie to everyone in order to keep it at bay?"

I looked up at him, taking in his appearance. He was surely an adult, late twenties at least, but he had this child-like sparkle in his eyes, a twinkle almost. They were the most peculiar shade of green-grey-brown, as if they would change depending on the light or the temperature or the mood. His hair flopped over, adding to the childish effect. There was just something in his expression that made me trust him.

Sighing, I patted on the log next to me. "Have a seat. I'll tell you."

His face lit up, "Ah, brilliant," he said just before plopping down.

I told him my story and then was quiet. Neither of us said a word.

"See?" I said, finally breaking the silence. "Stupid. It's just a part in a play; I've even got a name this year. What am I complaining about, anyway?'

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked in reply.

"Does it matter?"

"Well of course it does, every name matters, what will people call you if you don't have a name?"

"If names matter so much what's yours?"

"Well, I've already told you mine, I'm the Doctor," He explained, straightening his ridiculous red bowtie.

"Doctor is a title not a name. Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor. First name The, last name Doctor. And you are?"

"Alexis Genevieve. First name Alexis, last name Genevieve."

"Genevieve? That's an odd last name."

"So is Doctor."

"Point taken…" The Doctor stood up very suddenly, spinning to face me. "Alright. Well. I think it's about time."

"Time for what?"

He held his arms out. "A proper hug." He started walking towards me.

"Oh, no no no no no!" I stood up and stepped to the side, backing away. "I don't like hugs."

"Oh, come on, they warm, and nice, and make you feel happy, you know human contact and all that—well almost human contact—well sort of human—okay not human at all contact—but that's completely besides the point, the same principles apply."

"No, I mean it, stop!"

He shuddered to a stop, looking confused and somewhat dejected.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing personal, I just. I don't like hugs with people I don't know very well. Never have. Sorry," I felt bad, but it wasn't worth the discomfort.

"No, you're right, I shouldn't just be hugging random people I meet in the forest—by the way… What are you doing way out here?"

I gave him an odd look. "This is my grandparent's property. I'm out here looking for their-well technically my UNCLE'S horse. I should be asking you the same thing."

"Ah, but you didn't! What's this horse's name?" he said in return, pulling something from his pocket and turning away from me.

"It's Jack. Jack Daniels."

He spun around again and this time he gave me an odd look. "Isn't that a…"

"It wasn't my choice, alright? It was my uncle's decision, not mine." I interrupted, scowling at the thought of my uncle.

Turning back around, he held the thing in the air, pressing a button and creating a strange whirring noise.

"What's that you're holding?" I pointed as I said.

"It's my sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor replied loudly over his shoulder without needing to see what I was pointing at. "Very useful for many uses, you wouldn't believe the situations this puppy has gotten me through."

I rolled my eyes. "Real good at mending things I bet you are."

"Like you have no idea," he replied, apparently not sensing my sarcasm.

"Ah," I said quietly, putting a hand to my head to try and soothe another oncoming headache. "So what are you using it out here for?"

The Doctor turned around to face me. "Scanning."

"For what?"

"Life signs. Disturbances in the air. Do you smell that? Smells like—" He took a deep breath in through the nose. "Citrus. Why do I smell citrus here? There shouldn't be any citrus for miles around here."

I pulled cough drops out of my pocket. "You mean these? I've been eating them all day, keeping back this cold."

The doctor paused for a moment, looking slightly disappointed. "Alright, so it wasn't so weird after all."

"Why are you looking for something weird in the least weird place on this continent?" I twinged in pain and held my head again.

"Does your head hurt?" He asked, looking concerned.

"It happens all the time lately. From the stress I guess."

"Right. That would make sense. You said this was the least weird place on the continent, why?"

"Well, nothing ever happens here, does it? Just boring everyday human lives, the same old same old."

The Doctor was quiet for a moment. "Would you like to see something weird?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Here? You must be joking."

He grinned the biggest grin I'd ever seen and said, "Follow me.

We took off through the trees, running for no real reason other than pure excitement. The sun was shining through the leaves and there was a pleasant breeze rustling the long grass. We ducked under branches, jumped over logs, and only slowed to a stop when we got to the creek.

I laughed. "Look," I pointed downstream to where Jack stood in the water, staring at us with curious eyes, ears at attention.

The Doctor laughed. "That's the horse you were looking for, I assume! Jack, was it?"

Jack snorted in reply.

We both chuckled and the Doctor put a hand on my shoulder. "My turn; look over there." He pointed the opposite direction and I gasped.

There sat a big blue police box. It stood tall and proud, regal as if it belonged there amongst the weeds and rocks.

"This beauty is the TARDIS!" the Doctor exclaimed throwing his arms in the air and walking towards it. "That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"But… How… I… I have hiked through these woods a hundred times, and that has never been there!"

"Oh, come on, that's not even the weird part!" He took a step back towards me and leaned in. "It's a space ship." He opened the door and went inside, leaving the door open just a crack. "Come on in, make yourself at home, and don't forget to pick up your jaw when it hits the floor!" His voice echoed as if he were in a large room.

"Uh… why do you… why are you in a box?" I walked hesitantly towards it.

"So! Where should we go? How about Bellaphores? The birthplace of the musical instrument!" He popped his head out. "Quite literally, all the inhabitants look like giant talking instruments," he pulled his head back in, "Beautiful voices, but everything they say is in rhyme, so it gets a little annoying."

I reached the door and pushed it open, walking inside. My eyes must have been the size of saucer plates with how wide I opened them!

"The inside… it's… how does this even work?" I stepped forward with an outstretched hand, worried I'd hit a painted wall or something. "The inside is bigger than the outside!"

The Doctor smiled and leaned against the large console in the center of the room. "Or perhaps Catrigan Nova, there's whirlpools of gold. As long as you promise not to touch of course, last time that happened—well… I suppose you've heard of Midas? Not really a king, contrary to popular belief, more of a crook who got a little to greedy, and a little too stupid to remember how to eat."

I sat on the ground, soaking it all in. My hand flew to my head. It was really bad this time. "Ouch." I attempted to ignore it and continued gazing at the large room. "This is amazing!" I said, loud enough for him to hear.

"You should see the pool," the Doctor said with a smile. He noticed the hand on my temple. "Headaches again? How long have these been going on anyway?"

I put my hand down and stood up. "A few months, it's not a big deal."

"Taken anything for them?"

"No, I try not to take medicine if at all possible."

"Hmm," He paused only a moment, as if he was considering something but dismissed immediately. "So!" He pushed away from the console and took a few steps forward. "Where would you like to go?"

"Well… There is one place I've always kind of dreamed of going to but I didn't think it existed."

"What is it then? If it exists, I'll know," he announced proudly.

"The biggest library in the universe," I beamed.

The Doctor seemed confused—no, disgusted almost. "All of time and space to explore, anywhere imaginable, I offered you whirlpools of gold! And you want to go read a book?"

"Is that okay? Is it possible?" I asked, worried.

"Well, of course, it's possible! Just seems like a waste of a trip if you ask me." He turned begrudgingly and stepped towards his instruments.

"Well if you know so much, where would you suggest instead?"

The Doctor stopped. Turning slowly with a smile growing on his face, he said, "I was hoping you'd say that." He jumped towards me and asked, "Why do you want to go to the library? What do you want to read about? We could see them in person, you know!"

"Hmmm…. Mermaids?" I asked, not really expecting a legitimate response.

He spun around and went right back to the console, exclaiming, "Enlandia it is!"

"Are we seriously going to go see mermaids?" I asked excitedly, stepping forward and leaning on the railing.

There was that twinkle in his eye again as he grinned and said, "Geronimo!"


	2. Chapter 2

The TARDIS made a strange whirring sound, or maybe it was a grinding sound, shuddered for about twenty or thirty seconds and then stopped.

"So… Did it work?" I asked.

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, it worked." He walked up to the door. Spinning around, he announced, "You are about to see Enlandia, a planet completely covered in water. Always has been! All the inhabitants have gills."

"Wait… So if the planet is completely covered in water… Where did we land?"

"Well, like any planet, it's got a north." He paused. "I'll go get us coats." He whisked away under the console, and I walked to the door, opening it a crack. The Doctor emerged a moment later with a coat. "Careful," he said, "I don't know how close to the edge we are."

"Uh, Doctor?"

"I mean I tried to get us as close to the waters as I could, there should be a visitors shelter somewhere near by, seeing as they do get some every now and again."

"Doctor?"

"But you can never tell with this space travel stuff, it can get a little sketchy on the location sometimes." The Doctor rushed up to the door and I, handing me a coat and swinging the door open.

Perhaps if he had slowed down a little and listened to me I could've warned him we were on a pirate ship. Surrounded by pirates. Who were all pointing swords at us.

"This doesn't look very arctic," I whispered to him as we slowly took a step out.

We both slowly raised our hands in surrender. "No, you're right about that," he whispered back.

When I looked closer at the pirates, I saw that they weren't exactly human. I shouldn't be surprised, we were on a different planet after all. But they were so…. Almost human I guess, that it surprised me. They had flattened faces, skin a dark tan color, almost human shade, but looked as though it'd be slick to the touch. Their noses were only slits, and it was a similar case with the eyes. Small, narrow, they seemed as if they were bearing down on my mind. I couldn't see much else, they were all covered up, a bandana over the mouth, a large hat up top, but trailing down on some were limp things that could have been hair. I heard an odd clicking sound and I looked down. They had claws! On their feet, there were claws! It was like… I don't know raptor feet I guess?

The Doctor whispered to me again. "Make sure you cooperate, don't put up a fight, don't argue, just stay as peaceful as you can, and let me do the talking."

I nodded as a man, larger than the rest with a large brownish beard flowing from under his own bandana, shoved through the apparent crew and drew his own sword.

"Who are you?" He asked in a deep gruff voice that sounded almost like he was gargling water.

"My name's The Doctor, and this is my associate, Miss Genevieve. We were just passing through, didn't really-" he began

"Quiet! What are you doing on my ship?" The captain popped his "p" very loudly, and if it weren't for his face covering, we probably would have had spittle flown at us.

"It was an honest mistake, if you'll let us get back inside my, uh, box, then we'll be right on our way!"

The captain extended his sword to the throat of the Doctor. "As far as I can see, that box is on my ship. If it's on my ship, that means it must be my property or the property of the crew." The Doctor seemed to glance between the sword and the captain. "Take 'em to the brig!" He glanced between us. "I'll deal with them later."

The pirates lowered their swords and lunged for us, grabbing us roughly by the arms and shoulders. One of them twisted my wrist, making me cry out in pain, causing them to burst into laughter.

"Oh, I bet she bruises easy!" One of them shouted, bringing another round of laughter.

Part of me wanted to make a sarcastic remark straight back, but the logical part of me saw the Doctor's look of warning, warning me not to make a fuss, warning me that this was real, that I wasn't safe, that I could die by the hand of a pirate!

"Oi! Captain! Who gets the girl?" a pirate asked loudly, right by my ear. I could feel the blood drain from my face as the hot breath from his words hit my neck.

"No one touches them!" The captain bellowed, quieting the crew. "Especially the girl. They are to remain unharmed until I decide what to do with them."

I couldn't see the captain anymore, but the Doctor turned, so I assumed he could.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked the captain.

"Captain Marthos Skildavo," he replied. "Welcome to the Lupicardico."

That was the last thing I heard before they shoved me inside. The hallways were small and dark and hot. There was only two of them holding on to me now, three on the Doctor. Now, if this were a normal situation, I would try to use some of that self defense stuff to try and escape, but considering we were on a pirate ship—excuse me, an ALIEN pirate ship, on god knows what planet with no idea how to get home, I decided it was best to not die.

We were put into two different cells, right next to one another. The walls looked like solid iron, the door too, but it had windows. One on each side, and one on the door. I was quite nearly thrown into mine, I hit the opposite wall and spun around to face the door right as it slammed shut. One of the pirates glared at me through the small barred window before disappearing from view.

Once it had been quiet for a few minutes, I slunk over to the window on the Doctor's side. He hadn't said a word.

"Doctor?" I asked quietly. "Doctor, are you there?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm here, it's alright," He came to the window and spoke to me in a kind, gentle voice, the kind of voice your mother would use if you had a bad dream. "And don't worry, I'll sonic us right out of this. It's very good with doors." He disappeared from view and I could hear him working his little gizmo on the lock. "Aha!" he exclaimed as the door opened.

"'Ey!"

"Oh, sorry, faulty lock!" the Doctor tried to explain to the approaching guard. He hurried back into his cell and shut the door.

The guard came up and relocked it. "No funny business, you hear me?" He stormed back to his spot, grumbling all the way.

The Doctor came back to the window. "Well, that didn't work. Can't escape with a guard on duty… How are you holding up?"

I took a moment to respond. "Well, I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not scared… But honestly? I don't regret coming along with you. It hasn't even been an hour, and I've still had more of an experience than a lifetime on boring old earth."

The doctor looked at me, no more like into me, into my very soul. "Had any headaches since we landed?"

"No, luckily. God knows we don't need any more negative experiences."

"Good. You should get some sleep, no telling when you'll get a chance again," he said, disappearing from view.

"Alright," I agreed. "… Doctor? Do you sleep?" I asked out of curiosity.

He returned to the window in a flash, giving me a look like I was an idiot. "What are you talking about, of course I sleep."

"Well, I don't know," I sad bashfully, "You just seem like your mind goes a million miles a minute I just find it hard to believe that it stops long enough for you to sleep. Guess I was just being silly."

He gave me one last weird look before ducking down again, out of view.

I took the hint and leaned against the wall, sitting on the cold damp floor. I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I was just so excited! I mean, I love pirates, ask anyone who knows me. Granted, I wasn't thrilled about being in the brig, but still! I was on a real life alien pirate ship! Oh, my imagination was going wild with this one, I was already thinking of ridiculous stories that I would probably never finish. My mind drifted slowly, and I guess I must have nodded off, because when I opened my eyes again, I saw someone staring at me through the door slot.

"Oi, didn't you hear me?" the eyes asked angrily. "Get up!"

I scrambled to my feet, back against the wall.

"It's time. The captain wants a word with you."

I heard the Doctor scrambling next door. A moment later he was at the window. "Both of us, correct?"

The pirate paused. "Eventually, yeah, but one at a time."

"No, no, no, you don't take her without me, do you hear me?" he shouted angrily. "She is my responsibility, you can't—"

"Oh, shut up!" a pirate at his door said. "You're not in charge here, the Captain makes the rules we just follow them. Now pipe down or maybe my sword will just… slip while we're takin' her up top."

I looked at the Doctor, frightened, and he looked at me before quietly disappearing from view.

My door opened with a clank and I was yanked out. They shoved me along, up the stairs and out onto the deck. Some of the pirates were there, carrying about doing all sorts of piratey things I guess, I wasn't really paying attention. I did notice more than one give me a skeevy glare and kept my eyes to the ground.

We went up another flight of stairs and stopped. The pirate to my left knocked on the door and was answered by an immediate gruff "Come in!" The door was opened, I was shoved in, and the door slammed shut again.

The large captain sat there, scribbling away on some paper or something. I didn't move. He glanced up at me for a second.

"Sit down."

I realized there was a chair in front of his desk and quickly sat down.

Captain Marthos chuckled. "For some reason I feel like you are not the type of person who normally takes orders so lightly."

It sent a chill down my spine, hearing him talk as if he knew me or something. "How do you mean?"

"It's in your eyes. It's been a while since I've seen humans on this planet, let alone way out here in the ocean. But you… No… You are different," He stood up, setting down his pen and moving to examine one of the many shelves that lined the walls of his office. "If I had to guess… I'd say you know how to defend yourself. You know how to fight."

I gulped. This was super creepy.

"So if, say, a couple of pirates were giving you trouble," He started to say, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "And you had, say, a sword or two in your possession., I'm guessing that you would probably be able to give the pirates their trouble right back."

I tilted my head down so my hair would fall in the way and he couldn't see my little smile. It was completely absurd to be smiling at an alien pirate captain on an alien pirate ship.

"So. Now that I've finished blathering, what do you say?" He asked as he turned around and leaned on his desk. "Will you join my crew? We could use more people like you around here."

"… You don't even know me."

The captain was quiet for a moment or two and then sat back down and looked at me over his folded hands. "You don't seem to fully grasp this situation, well how could you, you're from so far away." Another chill went down my spine. "I have a certain… talent let's say. A certain talent for knowing things about people. Simply by looking them… in the eye…" He leaned forward, his gaze increasing. I looked down, running from his gaze. "LOOK AT ME!" he raged suddenly, making me jump and look him in the eye. "Don't think you can keep secrets from me little one. I know you're in there."

"What are you—"

"I'm not talkin' to you!" He yelled.

A pain ripped through my head. "AH!" I put my hands at my temples, this was the worst its ever been! "My head…" I said through gritted teeth. "What are you… what's happening?" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"It's not me," Marthos Skildavo said quietly. "I only look, I can't actually do anything to your mind."

My ears started ringing. Everything sounded far off, distant, underwater. I could hear a thumping noise. "Make it stop!"

The captain stood and came to my side. "Gelbin! Terros! Get in here!" his voice was so far away… I heard a thud when they threw the door open... or maybe that was me hitting the ground. I tried to look at them, but my vision was failing me… It was getting so dark, and then… Then there was nothing. Only darkness.

**Apologies to Holmes1216; This story is almost completely written already, but I will certainly consider making a sequel with Captain Jack!**


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to the voice of the Doctor. Not a bad way to wake up to be honest.

"Alexis! Can you hear me? Alexis, wake up!"

Color and light slowly returned. I sat up with a jolt, gasping.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked, looking around wildly.

"There we go, welcome back to the land of the conscious."

I was back in my cell. "What… What happened?"

The Doctor was at the window. "I was hoping you could tell me. The pirates brought you back about half an hour ago, said you'd fainted. Is that true? Is that what really happened?"

"I… I was…" It started coming back. "The captain was trying to get me to join his crew… Said I'd be a good fighter…"

"Would you?" he asked.

I blinked. "I don't know, is it important?"

"No I suppose not," The Doctor was quiet for a couple seconds before saying, "Then what? What happened to make you faint?"

"Well… Let me think," I rubbed my forehead. "He said something about… having a talent to know things by looking in people's eyes… Oh! I just remembered, he said something weird, he was looking into my eyes talking about secrets, and when I tried to say something he said he wasn't talking to me!" I stood up. "That was when…"

"What? What happened?"

"My head… Exploded! Just, e-erupted in pain, it was like nothing I'd ever felt before!" my head nearly ached just thinking about it.

I heard a clank and the Doctor looked to his door.

"The captain'll see you now," came a pirates voice.

He gave me one last look before disappearing. I could hear him in the hallway trying to reason with the pirates. They only laughed and kept shoving him along.

I was alone.

I looked around my cell looking for… I don't know, a way out I guess? Didn't really see anything. The floor was metal and damp from the ocean spray. There was a window to the outside, so I walked over and peered through. My eyes widened when I saw the outside. The Doctor wasn't kidding. I couldn't see anything but water forever! And so clear! Like there had never been any pollution, anywhere, ever! I had to look away; it was a little overwhelming. Wait a minute… I looked out the window again. Two suns! There were two suns in the sky!

I turned around with a smile, remembering that I was on another planet. In space! I was a million miles from home, I mean who even gets to do that? I went to the door, looking out the window. That's weird… I couldn't see the guard. I leaned on the door, trying to get a better view.

"Whoa!" the door flew open. Oh, clever Doctor… You don't need a guard for an unconscious teenager!

I quietly crept down the hall and up the stairs. Opening the door just a crack, I peeked out onto the deck. The place was crawling with pirates. And there was the TARDIS. Not where we left it, the pirates must have tried to move it to wherever they kept their treasure. It wasn't too far off, but I still had to cross the deck.

Retreating back to the hall, I looked around for an alternate route. There! A door at the other end! I jogged down and opened it slowly.

"Oh, boy," I whispered.

Inside the room I saw couple of hammocks, one of which was occupied by a sleeping pirate. I guessed that this is probably where the guards slept when not watching the prisoners. I saw a chest. Maybe there were pirate clothes inside!

I snuck into the room and opened the chest. It creaked and I cringed, looking over to see if it had woken the occupant. He only snored quietly. I sighed in relief and returned to the chest. Jackpot! Filled with clothes! I grabbed the most covering clothes I could, topping off the look by nabbing a hat off of a hook on the wall. Perfect! Now as long as no one looked to closely I could pass off as one of the crew!

Before I left, I grabbed a belt with a sword attached just in case.

I crossed the deck, walking tall, trying to look like I belonged. Didn't look at anyone, tried to keep my head down or turned away. I made it! Hello TARDIS! Not a permanent solution, but I could wait here until the Doctor managed to find a way back. Now that he didn't have to worry about me, it should be fairly easy for him.

I pushed on the door. What the… It was locked! Okay… Not good… I needed to get off deck now! The crew was starting to give me odd looks! I walked through the nearest door without looking.

There was a door to my left and a staircase right ahead of me. This hall was dark, but at the top of the stairs I could see a light. Was that voices? I crept up the stairs and sat quietly, listening. It was the Doctor!

"So obviously you're after something, something valuable, that's what all pirates are after isn't it?" He didn't sound happy. "Where did you even get this ship? Parts of it are made of wood and there aren't even any trees on this planet! There are just so many things going on here that just don't make any sense. Pirates on Enlandia? Unheard of!"

"Well you are correct, in assumin' we didn't make the ship. We found it." That was the captain's voice, and it gave me chills hearing it again. "It was on the mountain of Karnik, near the highest peak. Took us a while to figure out what it was, but once we did we fixed it up and set sail."

"But why? That's the real question. And how do you even live up here? You're all aquatic. How long have you been sailing?"

Skildavo paused. "About 36 years. We haven't quite adapted to the air yet."

"Is that why your faces are covered?"

He grumbled in reply. "Why are you so interested? Your awful nosy aren't'chya Doctor?"

I could practically hear him straightening his bowtie. "That's me, Doctor Nosy. But I don't care about any of that. I'm more interested in what you said to my young friend earlier."

Me? I turned slowly, trying to peek through the crack of the door. I could just make out the captain sitting at his desk, hands folded and looking a bit frustrated.

"You mean when I met with her privately, I assume? There's something you don't know about your companion. She's not quite as innocent as you seem to think."

I swallowed, not sure what he meant.

"There is something… in her head."

I gasped in pain when a headache came out of nowhere. Then I gasped again and covered my mouth when I realized I made a noise.

"What the…" Marthos said, standing up and coming over to the door. "You!"

I tried to run down the stairs, but he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the room.

"Ah, Alexis, nice of you to join the party," The Doctor said as we entered.

"You don't seem surprised," the captain said in gargle-y grumble.

"Well of course not, I was the one who opened her door," he replied, brandishing his sonic screwdriver.

"Where did'ya get these clothes from, child?" he snarled.

"I found them, have 'em back, I don't care," I said, tearing off the hat and bandana with my free hand and throwing them on the floor. Skildavo let go, and I stumbled over to stand by the Doctor.

"Any trouble?" the Doctor asked me quietly.

"Well my head is exploding, we're trapped on an alien pirate ship, there's apparently something in my head, the TARDIS is locked, and I could really use a trip to the bathroom, but other than that, no not really."

"Oh, yes, remind me to get you a key after-"

"You mean you don't know?" Skildavo said loudly in my direction.

"Sorry?" I said in return.

"You don't know what's in your head? Are you thick? You are trying to tell me that you have something living inside you, probably for years, and you have no idea?" he took a step forwards with each sentence.

My headache grew. "Stop it! You're lying!"

The Doctor put a hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be alright, sit down here." He led me to a chair and I sat. He pulled a small flashlight out of his pocket and shined it in my eyes.

"What are you—Where did you even-?"

"Oh there's something there alright. And I am sorry. But it's not good." His expression turned grim and sad at the same time.

"That's enough Doctor, I've had it with this nonsense," the captain said, shoving him aside and getting in my face. "I may captain a crew of delinquents, but I don't harbor any ill will to anyone."

"What are you doing?" I asked as he put a hand on either side of my head.

There was sound like when you get a static shock on a wool blanket.

"Show yourself heathen! Let this child be!" the captain bellowed in my face, staring intently into my eyes.

I was terrified. I had no idea what was going on, the Doctor was trying to get Captain Marthos away from me and my head was hurting so bad, I could feel the voices getting far away again, like before. 'I'm going to faint again,' I thought. Then it was like there was a pop.

I felt nothing. Was I floating? Was I laying down? I couldn't tell. There was nothing to see. I thought my eyes were open, but maybe they weren't. I licked my lips.

"Where am I?" I whispered in a hoarse voice.

As soon as I said the first word, I saw something; a light, flickering in the distance. It grew closer and separated, become two lights—eyes? They seemed to look around a moment, then turned away.

"Wait!" I cried.

The eyes flew back to me. Did it see me? I guess it did, because they flew right up to me, inches from my face.

"It is you," The voice seemed to be coming from my mind. It was soft and echo-y. When it spoke, there was a light coming from below it, shaped as an orb. I couldn't help but stare. "I have waited long to speak with you."

"Where am I?" I asked again, voice trembling.

"This is your mind, my lady. It is the only way I know of to speak with you and the others at once," the thing explained.

"What others? Who are you?" I looked around but there was still only darkness.

"The healer and the leader," it said. "In the most simplistic of terms I suppose you could call me your muse."

"Do you mean the Doctor and Captain Skildavo? I need to talk to them! What's going on?" I started getting restless and panicky, tried to move around. It was like I sent ripples through the image of this strange creature in front of me.

"I have not the power. But you do, Great Creator. I can only ask you not to interrupt the current conversation, but to instead envision a window to your physical form."

"What are you talking about? You made this happen! Why are you calling me that?"

"I was only able to cause this because of the Great Fracture. Remember that this is your mind. It is dark because you are frightened. But you have no cause to be. Imagine a safe place and it will appear. Imagine me a form and I shall take it. Imagine where you were, and you shall see it."

I took a deep breath. Scrunched my eyes closed. The forest. My grandparents' farm. I opened my eyes. There it was! I was home! Not really, I knew I was still in my mind, but it was so nice to see something normal again. I scrunched my eyes closed again. I needed to make a form for this muse thing. Female, definitely… long hair… white dress… It needed to be someone ethereal and serene looking. I opened. There she was.

The creature looked down at herself. "Thank you, my lady."

"Okay, now for the window." This time with my eyes open, I stared at a large tree, envisioned a TV screen in it. I blinked and there it was! I ran up to it and put a hand on either side.

"I'm here!" I yelled.

"They can't here you," the muse said.

I ignored her and examined to the screen. The Doctor and the Captain were both there, and it seemed like they were yelling at the screen. I realized I was seeing this from my own eyes. Trippy.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked my body.

I heard my voice talking but at the same time it wasn't me. "I am a spirit the spirit of inspiration of creation of imagination." It was hauntingly eerie. There was no pauses in her (my?) speech, and it sounded strained too.

"Is that you?" I asked the muse, who nodded in reply.

"What are you doing in this girl?" the pirate captain asked.

"She has been chosen,"

"Chosen for what?" the Doctor interjected.

"She has been chosen,"

"What for you blasted thing?" Marthos asked in frustrated tone.

"She is the Creator. She is the one who has been chosen."

"Okay, so she's been chosen, right," the Doctor said, starting to pace. "Who chose her?"

She (I?) paused. "I am not in possession of this knowledge."

The Doctor froze. "You have taken control of this girl, took advantage of her mind, and you don't even know why or who for?"

I looked over to the muse. Everia, I decided to call her, assuming she didn't already have a name. Her previously serene face was bunched together in confusion and displeasure. I turned back to the screen just in time to see the Doctor approach my body.

"What species are you?"

"Species are irrelevant."

"They're really not though, tell me, what planet do you originate from?"

"Earth," she responded immediately.

"But that's not true," the Doctor said just as quickly. "You are so lost. What else could you possible due but search for logic and knowledge? False memories, ordinary human things, things that make sense for your planet, but in the back of your mind you knew that you weren't in the right place."

Again, I looked to Everia. She was staring at the screen with wide eyes and pursed lips, beginning to sweat.

"There have been breadcrumbs leading me to this, I knew there was something strange about this girl. Oh! Humans!" he said spinning around with his hands up, looked like he figured something out. "So ordinary! So stupid! But so amazing! So much potential in those little heads! The ambition to conquer countries! The intelligence to create just about anything that could be thought of! The imagination to create entire worlds! You see, I've figured it out," he ran up and put his hands on my shoulders—wait, I could feel it! "I've figured out what you are."

I looked my hands. I was see-through! I was fading! I gasped and looked to Everia. Her previously long soft hair was now limp and greasy looking. She took a step towards me.

"My lady, do not listen, I only wish to help! To be helped in return!" she reached a hand out, it was bony, her eyes looked sunken in and tired. "Do not leave my lady!"

"I can't help it!" I cried, looking at myself frantically, my arms faded, my legs faded, until I was completely invisible!

The darkness consumed me.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes opened a moment after they closed. I was seeing spots, like someone was shining a bunch of flashlights in my eyes. I could hear voices—Doctor?—coming from across the room, or so that's what it seemed like. I put a hand to my head to steady the dizziness.

"Can you hear me? Alexis are you back?" That was definitely the Doctor.

The spots started to fade. I could hear thumping at the door.

"Captain! You alright in there?" the muffled pirate said from outside.

"Don't interfere Gallis!" Marthos yelled in response. "This is not your concern!"

"…D-Doctor?" I said out loud. "What… What happened?" I stood up, only to double over and vomit. Wow that was gross… and embarrassing. Ugh!

"Ah, now look what ya've done!" Skildavo said. "That rug was expensive."

"Sorry…" I mumbled, sitting back down.

He looked at me, and his eyes kind of softened, at least I think they did, it was hard to tell with their shape. "No harm done I suppose," he said. "I've seen worse seasickness to be honest."

The Doctor came up to me, stepping around my sick. "We were able to… well basically you have a… well you're going to be just fine but… there's a parasite in your head."

Well that snapped me right out of it. "What? So wait… Are you telling me I've got a literal brain invader?"

"Well…" The Doctor said, considering it for a moment. "I suppose so. It's called an Ethereal Eel. There aren't many of them left in the universe, they used to flourish on a planet called Katharac, but it was destroyed in some mysterious circumstances. Some say a disastrous meteor shower, some say an attack made to look like a meteor shower, but it really depends on how much faith you put into conspiracy theories."

My head finally clear, I stood up. I didn't really have a reason, but I was tired of sitting around. "You said it wasn't good," I said.

He didn't respond to what I said, but continued talking. "The Katharacians were known for their ingenuity and inventiveness. They had technology far before anyone else, were one of the most advanced species and the fastest developing species of all time. They had people who were set above the rest, kind of like kings; they were called Creators. They were the elite of the elite, creating things more than others. And each one died the exact same way."

"Doctor…" I said, starting to piece it together.

"They were infected by Ethereal Eels. Ethereal Eels feed on your mind's energy for as long as they can. When the mind runs out of creativity, the eel has to leave or be killed itself." The Doctor looked away for a moment. "The sudden loss of the parasite causes the host to have a severe brain aneurism."

I could feel a pulsing pain at the back of my skull. It didn't hurt much but it was enough to get my attention.

"Well…" I began, "while you were talking to it out here, I was talking to it in my head."

"How'd you know we were talking to it?" Marthos asked.

"I was watching," I replied. "From inside my head, the eel thing told me how to open a window, said I couldn't talk to you but showed me how to watch through my own eyes. It was weird, like a dream, really dark at first, but then she showed me how to control it."

The Doctor and the captain exchanged looks.

"She?" the Doctor said questioningly.

"Yes… Well I don't know, I guess I just sort of decided that myself, it's just how she came across to me… And she said she wanted help."

"Help with what?" the Doctor asked quickly.

"Does it matter?" Skildavo interjected. "It's a parasite it has to be killed!"

The Doctor turned on his heels to face the captain. "Not if there's a chance, and there's always a chance, it we can save them both then we will now if you're not going say something useful you might as well not say anything at all!" he turned back to me. "What did it want help with?"

The sudden outburst left me in shocked silence for a few seconds before I regained my composure and answered him. "I'm not sure, she didn't get a chance to say… And she said such weird things… Called you two the healer and the leader, called me the 'Great Creator,' it was so strange I—"

"Great Creator?" the Doctor interrupted. "She used those words? 'Great Creator?' Those words exactly, are you sure?"

"Uh, yes?"

"They only call their leader that—the Katharacians I mean."

"Yeah, you said that earlier—"

"No you don't understand," he interrupted again, "you're not just _a _Creator, you are _the_ Creator, more than a king, if the Ethereal Eel was being honest with you then you are alike to a God in their culture."

My eyes widened and I swallowed loudly. "What? That's ridiculous."

The Doctor's eyes drifted to something behind me. "She doesn't seem to think so…" he said quietly.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, causing me to gasp and whirl around. It was… Everia? She was like a ghost, long white dress billowing with wind that didn't exist. She looked a little better than the last time I saw her, but still seemed ill.

"My lady…" she said, more like a sigh than spoken words. "Thank you…"

I felt a chill run down my back.

"You have given me a name, yes?" she continued in that strange tone. "I have sensed it in your subconscious, but was unable to fully grasp it."

I swallowed hard and said in a trembling voice, "Everia."

The moment the word left my lips the room filled with a bright light and a loud ringing noise was heard. Her form solidified, Everia collapsed to her knees.

I rushed to her side. I created her, it was only fair that I watched over her as well. I held her up. "Everia?"

Her voice came again, but her lips didn't move. "I am sorry to cause you so much pain. But the transfer is not complete. It cannot be complete until I move into the mind of my new body."

My face slowly stretched to a look of terror when I realized what she meant.

"But you will be alright, in the end," she continued. "As long as the healer is here to help you, you will live." Her hand came up and touched my cheek as if she were comforting me. "You are stronger than you think," was the last thing she said before her whole body went limp.

The next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground writhing in agony. Tears were streaming down my face and I was screaming. Oh my God the pain! It was like nothing I'd ever experienced! I was… I was dying!

"DOCTOR!" I screeched. "HELP ME!" my hands were at my temples, trying to stabilize my head.

He ran to me and held my hand, shouting questions at Everia. I was only vaguely aware that he was asking how to help me, but she was only barely conscious herself. The captain was shouting to, at the Doctor, but I couldn't understand him. My vision was failing. I couldn't hear. And then it happened. I died.

**O****h, wow, short chapter sorry about that... EVERYONE DIED THE END just kidding at least two more chapters before the end. NOTE: If I get three more reviews by Thursday, I'll update Thursday morning with the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

I was standing in a grey space. I looked down at myself. It wasn't like when I went into my mind, I could actually see myself, wearing the same clothes as before. I looked around. It was kind of… Blue-ish. Above me it was like looking through water, like I was at the bottom of a pool or something. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Think ya can trust me now, child?" said the hushed but gruff voice of Captain Marthos Skildavo.

I simply looked at him.

"Welcome to purgatory," he continued, still walking leisurely towards me.

Once again, I didn't say anything.

"In case you were wondering, this is where I grew up. A bit brighter, but definitely the place." He stopped walking, reminiscing on his past. "It's a cathedral. A place of worship. The monks who raised me believed that above the water there was a heaven of sorts; a utopia, you could say." He folded his hands behind his back. "That's why we're here, it's why we're sailing around above water with nowhere to go. we are looking for that utopia."

I figured it was time for me to pipe up. "Why am I here?"

He glanced in my direction. "But we didn't find it of course. We lacked the imagination it takes to solve the riddles in the scriptures we follow. Without a concrete path the crew lost hope and fell into being bloodthirsty pirates. Every once and a while a cruise ship full of space travelers passes by, we board, steal, and carry on our way. I've done my best to prevent them from hurting anyone, but there are a few men who are harder to control than others."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I knew we couldn't stay like this for much longer. The government of Enlandia has been after us for years. Then we found the book. Like a miracle, we found it." Skildavo's expression was changing, and he turned away from me. "On one pillaging trip we found a book in one of the rooms. It got tossed in with the rest of our stuff, not really given a thought. But I opened. Something drew me to it. And it told of the Katharacians. And the Ethereal Eels. When I turned the page, there it was, nestled in the crook between pages, barely alive. Everia, as you called her. I welcomed her into my mind, but there was only enough creativity to sustain her for a short time. Because she was only in my mind for a short time, it didn't harm me any further than a headache. I sent her through space, sent her to find someone. Someone who could help us, anyone."

"It's your fault…" I whispered.

"That was years ago, I didn't think it worked. I thought she couldn't find someone," the Captain turned back to me, guilt riddling his brow.

"It's YOUR fault!" I yelled. "I'm dead because of you!"

"Not exactly," he said, holding his hands up as if to calm me. "Your body is still very much alive. Only your mind is here."

"Oh THANK GOODNESS!" I yelled sarcastically. "So I'm only BRAIN DEAD! WHAT A RELIEF!" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. _No,_ I thought, _he doesn't get to see me cry._

"I was able to save your mind by pulling it into my own. I can still help you. I didn't know my actions would hurt anyone else. I want to make up for it." He walked over to a wall I didn't notice before, looking out the window. "Come and look."

I hesitated, still furious and hurt and sad and DEAD but decided what the hell what's the worst that could happen and walked over. When I looked through the window, I understood. It was like in my mind with the TV in the tree. I was looking through his eyes.

"I've practiced this many times in the cathedral. I can operate in both places at once," he said.

I could see the Doctor talking to Everia who was now fully conscious.

"You said I could help Alexis, how can I help her?"

"I said the healer could help her."

"Yeah, Doctor, Healer, I get it, now how?" he asked impatiently.

Everia's expression remained serene. "The healer has saved her mind. You are not the healer."  
"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked, confused.

She looked at him. "You do a great deal of traveling and you save a great deal of people. But you do not heal them. You are the most knowledgeable one in any room," he straightened his bowtie. "so it is only natural that you lead others."

"Oh, stupid Doctor, of course!" he said as it finally dawned on him. "I'm the leader and Captain Skildavo is the healer?" The doctor looked at us, apparently noticing an odd expression on his face. "Marthos? You've been awfully quiet…"

"She is right, Doctor," he replied, both the Marthos next to me and the Marthos in the real world. "The child is with me in my mind."

"Captain…" I said. He looked at me. "I thought you said I was in purgatory?"

He chuckled. "That was a joke."

"Oh."

The Doctor approached us and said quietly, "Can you put her back?"

"I think so," both captains said. My face lit up. "But it will take time."

"Can she hear me?"

"Yes"

"Alexis. I'm sorry this happened. It's my fault. I'll take you home as soon as you're back with us." And then he whizzed away back to my body—oh wow my body that is so weird to say, and to see, it was just lying there, looking dead—rambling about something along the lines of making me comfortable, but I wasn't listening.

I turned back to the captain. "You have to tell him the truth. He needs to know it isn't his fault, I get the feeling he has enough on his conscience."

Sklidavo looked to the ground. "I will. It may not be evident as of late, but I am an honorable man. I will take responsibility for my actions. I will tell him what I told you."

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

He turned back to me. "Now child, you aren't going to be aware for this next part. You'll have to turn dormant."

"What does that mean?"

"Well unless you would like to experience more excruciating pain, you need to be… sedated I suppose is a good word for it, while we move your consciousness back to your physical body." He placed a hand firmly on my shoulder and I could feel myself drift away again.

I was so frightened. What if it didn't work? What if I didn't wake up again? If I died for real what would happen to my family? My friends? Would I just be declared missing? Maybe the captain was lying through his teeth and really just wanted to kill me. No, that wouldn't make sense… I gulped before officially passing out.

**Woop shortest chapter yet. It was supposed to be longer but I didn't quite get it finished. So here's plan B. You guys will see the next chapter sooner than usual because I plan on posting it as soon as it's finished. It may or may not be the final chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

When I awoke I saw the Doctor waving a hand over my face, smiling.

"Ah, there she is, brilliant, welcome back! … Again!"

My head was pounding and it felt almost difficult to breathe properly. I lifted my hand to look at it, just to make sure I was really there. It was like there was a delay, like it took a second after I told my hand to move for it to actually do it.

"What the," I said quietly.

"Don't worry, you just need a little time for your consciousness to adjust to the sudden reanimation, getting back into the swing of things if you will," he said. "Don't get up until you're ready."

I blinked. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours," the Doctor replied.

I looked to Captain Marthos who was standing a bit farther back. "Did he tell you everything?"

"… Yes. He told me the story. Don't blame him though, he didn't know what would happen, he was only looking for help."

I sighed. "You're right." Feeling a little better, I decided to stand up. I got a little lightheaded, but managed to stay up.

The captain stepped forward. "I think it's about time for you to go home."

"The leader is correct." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard her voice from behind me. Everia was standing against the wall. "I have chosen to keep my distance from you. I believe you will not be comfortable near me."

"No… It's alright…" I said cautiously. "As long as you promise not to jump back into my head."

She smiled and walked (floated?) closer. "Of course, my lady. This is my permanent body. It would not have been possible without you."

I scratched the back of my head. "Er… no problem."

"All right then, enough talk, off you go," Skildavo told me. "Go home, see your family, enjoy your life."

"But what about your utopia?" I asked. "Don't you need my help to find it? Isn't that why I'm here?"

"They've got Everia now," the Doctor answered for him. "What they technically needed was the ethereal eel, and since you gave her her own body… you can go home."

"Home? Who wants to go home?" I said, a smile growing on my face. "I've gotten a taste for this space travel thing, why would I go back to school and chores?"

The Doctor did not return my smile. "I've put your life in danger," he said almost sadly. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something bad were to happen to you."

My smile dimmed into a sheepish grin. "Aw, are you sure? I can take care of myself pretty well."

"This was always meant to be a one-trip-deal anyway," he dismissed. "I can't travel with a kid, now can I?"

Now that really got my blood boiling. I was literally two months away from being 18 and hated being reminded of my 'not yet adult' status. "Kid?" I almost snapped. "I'll go wait by the TARDIS then. Not like I can get in. Since apparently it has child safety locks." I marched out the way I came, stopping only when I reached the bottom of the stairs, not wanting to actually go outside. I wasn't really angry. Just sad that I wouldn't be able to experience any more of the Doctor's world.

I could still hear them talking in hushed voices.

"You didn't have t'be cruel doctor. She's a good kid." I clucked my tongue at the captain's term.

"Of course I did," the Doctor replied quietly. "It's better for her this way. She'll live longer without me around."

I lingered a moment longer before exiting to the deck and leaning on the TARDIS. A few of the crew gave me some weird looks, but none approached me. The Doctor exited a minute after me, and we silently entered the blue box. He went straight to the console and started squirreling about, flipping switches and pulling knobs, pulling doo-dads and pressing bright buttons. I leaned against the railing that encircled the console.

"You know," I began, bringing his eyes to me for only a moment before he continued, "I've been trying to figure out this weird feeling I've had ever since I found out I didn't get a lead role. In the musical, I mean." I glanced down at my hands fiddling with my nails. "It physically hurt but at the same time didn't. I hadn't felt anything like it before, I had no idea what it was. But when I was trapped in my mind, Everia said something to me…. That she was only able to take control of my body because of some 'Great Fracture.' I've never broken a bone or anything like 1that, so I wasn't sure what she meant, but now that I've had plenty of time to think about it, I think I finally understand." I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes and could sense the doctor stopping in his tracks to listen to me. "And I know it's weird, because I only really knew her for a few hours… But I'm going to miss Everia. It's like she knows more about me than I ever could. And now I'm never going to see her again, and I'm getting that same feeling that I couldn't put my finger on."

Before I could say any more, I felt the Doctor rush up and hug me. It only took me a second of hesitation before I hugged him back, tightly.

"I know you said you don't like hugs," he said. "But I think this calls for an exception."

We stood there like that for a few minutes, me with tears rolling down my face, him silent, though I'm pretty sure I felt the occasional jump of a sob in his shoulders. When we finally let each other go, I wiped the tears from my eyes with my sleeve and he returned to the console, pulling one last lever to send the whole place into tremors.

When it stopped I walked quietly to the door, opening it to see the same spot of foliage we left from. Oh look, there's Jack, looking confused as ever. I almost laughed at the ordinariness of it all.

"Will you ever visit again?" I asked without facing him.

"Perhaps. Not for a while. But anything could happen."

I turned back one last time and waved goodbye to the Doctor, then closed the TARDIS door and stepped back. Once again there was that strange indescribable sound and the blue police box faded from view.

I never did tell the Doctor what the feeling was. I didn't have to I don't think. He knew what I was talking about. He knew because he had experienced it so many times before.

Jack came up next to me and nudged me with his head. I patted him and started the slow walk back up to the barn.

That was when I sort of decided to write down what happened to me. I'm not really sure why I'm tell you all my story of when I met the Doctor. Maybe it's to convince myself that it really happened. Maybe I think I'll find someone else with a similar story of the strange man with the blue box and the ancient eyes. I sighed. There was that feeling again. That heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach and the back of my mind, telling me I'll probably never see him again.

_It's not such a big deal, _I thought. _People get over heartbreak all the time._

**Thus ends The Day I Met The Doctor! Thanks for reading, please review! L^3**_  
_


End file.
